Mon humain à moi
by Manga93190
Summary: Naruto à eu une enfance pleine de souvenirs douloureux malgrés le fait que 10 ans ai passé depuis , ses vieux souvenirs vont refaire surface ainsi que cette personne très étrange ... C'est nul comme résumé hein ? Ita/Naru - UA - OOC et ...Lemon bien sûr !


Bonjour à tous ^O^

Je présente un One Shot , qui sera sans doute un des seuls ( j'ai la phobi des One Shot , je n'arrive pas à les ecrire) breeeeeeeeeeeef en espérant qu'il vous plaira ;) Au fait ... Les perso ne sont pas à moi T-T

* * *

Depuis peu , des séries de meurtres avaient lieu à konoha . Tout les journaux en parlait , ainsi qu'à la télé . Un jeune blond d'à peu près 16 ans , assit en tailleur devant une table basse , regardait attentivement les informations sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas un humain qui commettait tout ces meurtres.  
Il vivait seul avec sa mère depuis qu'il était petit . Son père s'était remarier et avait deux filles .

Kushina : Naruto ... tu regarde encore ça ?

Naruto : Quoi , ça te laisse indifférente toi ? Je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas un humain ! Je veux en savoir plus sur cette histoire ... C'est tout ...

Kushina : Ah la la ... Tu ne veux même pas accompagner ta si gentille maman faire les courses .

Naruto : N... Si c'est bon je viens !

Kushina : Bien , Vas t'habiller , je t'attend .

Naruto se leva et partit en direction de sa chambre puis s'habille tranquillement .  
En redescendant , il vit que la télé avait été éteinte , chose que sa mère ne faisait jamais avant la fin des information .

Naruto : euh ... , pourquoi c'est éteint ?

Kushina * hésitant à répondre * hm. Parce qu'on part , quelle question !

Naruto : Tu mens ! Ca se voit héhéhé .

Kushina : Hop ! dehors . !

La blond sortit de la maison et sa mère , un regard inquiet et hésitante , elle ferma la porte ... à clé . Elle semblait ignorer que les journaux aussi en parlait et quand Naruto en prit un en main , il le relâcha . Il eut soudain des vertiges et des envi de vomir . Il s'effondra au sol en toussant .

Kushina : Naruto ! Tien bon , j'appelle l'ambulance !

Celle-ci arriva peu après , ils s'était dépêché de venir chercher Naruto . En entendant ce nom , le chef de la troupe avait ordonné que l'ambulance aille plus vite .  
Il fut transporter dans une chambre pendant que Kushina se rendait dans une salle de réunion.

... : Je t'attendait , comment vas-tu après toute ces années ?

Kushina : J'ai peur , pourquoi il revient à la charge après tout ce temps , on à déménager on à fait changer son nom de famille et il est quand même revenu ... Aide nous Tsunade , je t'en supplie .

Tsunade : Je vais faire mon possible . Ne t'inquiète pas ... Mais le seul qui aurait pu vraiment l'aider c'est LUI , seulement on à tous perdu sa trace après qu'il ai sauvé Naruto il y à 10 ans ...

Kushina : Ce qu'il faut , c'est ne pas le laisser sortir , maintenant qu'il se souvient de tout ça , il ne va plus vouloir sortir . Il faut qu'on lui trouve un endroit où personne ne pourra venir le chercher .

Tsunade : J'ai ma petite idée là dessus ... Mon petit frère travaille à la prison de konoha , on pourrait lui demander de l'héberger dans l'appartement juste à côté .

Kushina : Très bien , j'en parlerais à Naruto quand il se réveillera , merci encore Tsunade .

Tsunade : C'est normal , après tout tu es bien ma belle fille . C'est pas parce que tu as quitter mon fils que tout va changer .

La jeune mère partit en direction de la chambre de son fils . Elle frappa et une voix étranglée lui répondit . Quand elle entra , elle vit clairement son fils pleurer . Le voyant comme ça , elle ne put s'empêché de le prendre dans ses bras et de le calmer .

Naruto : Maman ... Pourquoi il s'en prend à moi ... Après 10 ans , pourquoi c'est à moi qu'il en veut . Je ne lui ai rien fait mais il s'acharne sur moi ... Je ne veux pas disparaître comme cette fois là ...

Kushina : Naruto , On a trouvé un endroit où tu pourra rester quelques temps sans qu'il ne vienne vers toi . Le fils de Tsunade va t'héberger jusqu'à ce qu'Orochimaru reparte .

Naruto : Et s'il revient , comment je fais ?

Kushina : On sera là , quoi qu'il arrive ...Tu reste à l'hôpital cette semaine , Tsunade à fait venir des gardes pour toi , tu ne sors pas de ta chambre . Moi je retourne à la maison chercher ton téléphone , au cas où tu aurait besoin de moi .

La blond lui fit un signe de tête , elle partit avec un léger sourire sur les levres .  
Quand elle rentra chez elle , se souvenant qu'elle avait fermé à clé , elle sortit celles ci pour ouvrir. La suprise et la peur apparût sur son visage , la porte était ouverte . Elle rentra doucement , demandant s'il y avait quelqu'un ... Il y eut deux minutes de silence avant qu'une voix qu'elle connaissait bien lui repondit :

... : Ravi de vous revoir Uzumaki-san ...

Kushina : I...Itachi ? C'est bien toi ?

... : Oui c'est bien moi , regarde par toi même .

Il sortit de sa cachette et fit un grand sourire à la rousse .  
Elle lui sauta dans les bras .

Kushina : Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois seulement de retour après 10 ans d'absence ?

Itachi : Et bien ... disons que , j'attendais qu'il se manifeste de nouveau . S'il savait que j'était proche de Naruto , il ne se serait jamais revenu .

Kushina : ... Naruto ne va pas bien . Tu sais qu'il est toujours devant la télé à regarder s'il n'y aurait pas une trace d'Orochimaru ? En fin de compte , il est bien revenu . Naruto à fait une chute et est à l'hôpital en ce moment ... Si tu veux aller le voir .

Itachi : J'irais le voir après , pour l'instant j'ai besoin de toi Kushina . Orochimaru va venir ici , c'est sur . Si tu y es , il va s'en prendre à toi . Je vais te demander de venir avec moi , je t'emmène dans un endroit mieux sécurisé qu'ici .

Kushina : Et Naruto ?...

Itachi : Naru , je le garde avec moi ici . Tu sais bien que les vampire on un odora développé . S'il ne sent que ton odeur , il va s'en prendre à toi mais aussi à Naruto sans que je puisse agir , mais si Naru est là avec moi et que vous êtes en sécurité , il ne pourra ni s'en prendre à toi , ni à Naru . Enfin , j'espère que tu me fais confiance .

Kushina : Bien sur !

Itachi : Après tout , tu fais , en quelque sorte partie de la famille .

Kushina : Nan alors là j'accepte pas haha , d'accord j'ai été sa femme mais que pendant 5 ans .

Itachi : Oui c'est vrai ... Et puis heureusement , sinon je ne pourrais pas être ici pour Naruto .

Kushina : Ils te l'ont vraiment bien choisi pour que tu sois aussi amoureux de lui .

Itachi : Kushina ... Tu m'embarrasse là .

Ils finirent par entrer dans un fou rire inexplicable . Itachi regarda l'heure qu'il était et décida d'aller voir son blond .  
Il partit en même temps que Kushina .  
Arrivé à l'hôpital , Itachi sentait déjà l'odeur de Naruto . Sans savoir le numéro de la chambre , il se dirigea de lui même vers cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué . Il entra dans la chambre pour y voir un blond aux yeux bleu océan en train de regarder les infos .

Itachi : Héhéhé... Déjà devant la télé ?

Kushina : Naruto ? , on te parle .

Mais le blond ne répondait pas , puis des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux . Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait , Itachi vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et le prit dans ses bras . C'est là qu'il vit le « Tu es à moi Naruto , rentre toi ça dans le crane , et à personne d'autre ! » . le brun enrageait , il serrait Naruto contre lui .

Itachi : Naru...

Le fait de se faire appeler comme ça le fit sortir de ses rêve pour voir un brun qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien .

Naruto : Ta... Itachi ... C'est vraiment toi ... ?

Itachi : Naruto , arrête de te faire du mal à cause de lui . Je suis là , je serais toujours là quand tu sera en danger ... toujours.

Naruto : Pourquoi ... pourquoi t'as mis tout ce temps pour revenir ...

Itachi : Si j'étais revenu , jamais je n'aurais pu l'avoir dans mes filets . j'ai trouvé sa trace , il va sûrement venir chez toi , tu pourra enfin être en paix après ça .

Naruto : ... Et après ça tu vas encore disparaître et je te reverais plus cette fois ...

Itachi : C'est vrai ... je vais disparaître , mais avec toi cette fois ci .

Naruto le regarda avec des yeux comme des soucoupes et les joues toute rouge .

Naruto : ...Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Itachi : tu as été choisi pour être mon amant ... Ca te dérange ... ? , je peux faire changer ça si tu veux ...

Kushina : Naruto ... je reviens te voir tout à l'heure. * elle partit *

Naruto : euh ... c'est pas que ça me dérange , c'est juste que... * rougit de plus en plus * est ce que ... tu m'aime ... ?

Itachi : ... hahaha !

Naruto : Pourquoi tu ris , c'est pas sympas !

Itachi : excuse moi Naru , c'est juste que tu me pose une question trop évidente ! Tu crois vraiment que si je ne t'aimais pas , je serais venu vers toi quand tu avais 6 ans et encore maintenant ? Tu veux que je te dise un truc ? A ta naissance , j'ai su que c'était toi ... j'ai su que dès ce moment , j'était déjà tombé amoureux de toi ... Je suis toujours resté caché dans l'ombre pour pouvoir rester à tes côté ... Apres t'avoir sauvé des griffes d'Orochimaru , je suis partis parce que si je restais près de toi , j'aurais fait quelque chose que j'aurais regretté . Mais maintenant que tu as tes 16 ans , notre union est prévu . Et je veux que tu sois mon élu , personne d'autre .

Naruto avait tout écouté en rougissant un peu plus à chaque mot prononcé par le brun . Itachi profita de l'hésitation du blond pour lui déposer un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres .

Naruto : ... Je ... t'aime ... depuis tout ce temps .

Itachi la prit dans ses bras et déposait en même temps quelques baisés dans le cou de blond , puis il se leva et dit :

Itachi : Naru ... On sort de l'hôpital aujourd'hui .

Naruto : Mais, je dois rester 1 semaine ici .

Itachi : c'est réglé , on en a parlé avec Kushina , elle va dire à Tsunade que je suis revenu . Il faut qu'on aille chez toi , Orochimaru ne va pas tarder .

Il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il comptait faire . Naruto prit ses vêtements et sortit avec Itachi . Ils se rendirent en direction de la maison du blond . Itachi dit au blond de rester tranquille et que lui , allait se cacher en attendant le venue du serpent . A croire que le brun avait bien calculé son coup , car celui ci arriva 15 minutes après .

Orochimaru : Bonjour naruto-kun ... Comment vas-tu ?

Naruto était terrifié rien qu'en revoyant ce visage vicieux .  
Itachi sortit pour se mettre à côté de son blond .

Itachi : Bonjour Orochimaru , il allait très bien jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisse .

Orochimaru : toi .. ! Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Itachi : Parce que je veille sur mon petit ami . Mais c'est toi qui va morfler , pour avoir oser le toucher il y a 10 ans . En plus de ça , j'ai entendu dire que tu était un bani du clan des vampire et que tu avait perdu tes pouvoir , même si tu reste toujours un vampire ...

Orochimaru : Quoi ? moi ? Normal que je l'ai touché et je ne me suis pas contenté de ça ... Oh que c'était bon de le prendre par derrière ...

Naruto s'était bouché les oreilles et pleurait . Il s'étouffait dans ses sanglots .

Itachi : Tu sais que tu vas crever toi ?

Orochimaru : Quoi ?

Itachi : N'as tu toujours pas remarqué que je n'était pas à côté de Naruto mais derrière toi avec une dague pleine d'eau bénite à l'emplacement de ton cœur ? Je confirme, tu as bien perdu tout tes sens de vampire , ça aura été un jeu d'enfant de te tuer .

Orochimaru : Arrête ! ne fait pas ça !

Itachi : Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? !

Il enfonça le pieux , transperçant ainsi le cœur du serpent . Celui la pleurait et crachait du sang , puis il s'effondra au sol pour disparaître en poussières noires .  
Aussitôt , il lâcha la dague et courut vers Naruto , qui n'arrivait pas à se clamer .

Itachi : Tout vas bien maintenant , tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de son sort , il est mort et ne reviendra pas . Tu es en sécurité maintenant .

Naruto : promet-moi que c'est vrai... que plus jamais j'aurais à entendre ces mots douloureux ...

Itachi : Je te le promet Naru .

Il l'embrassa et le prit dans ses bras pour retourner à l'hôpital pour rassurer le mère du blond .

Kushina : Vous n'avez rien ?

Itachi : Non tout vas bien ... il est toujours aussi nul et pathétique qu'avant .

Kushina : L'important c'est que vous soyez en bonne santé tout les deux .

Naruto : Maman ... tu savais à propos d'Itachi ? du fait que nous étions liés depuis ma naissance ?

Kushina : oui , c'est peu être ton père qui m'a mit enceinte mais toute la famille Uchiha savait que tu était l'élu d'Itachi . Et ... je connais bien son père donc il n'y a pas eu de problème . Ils sont une famille puissante et ils ont bon cœur .

Itachi : Naruto , tu veux rester ici aujourd'hui avant que nous y allions ?

Naruto : Oui je veux ... Mais toi aussi tu reste .

Itachi : héhé , bien sur que je reste .

La journée passa assez vite et les deux Garçons partirent au couché du soleil . Le chemin était un peu long mais quand ils arrivèrent , tout le monde regarda Naruto .

Naruto : Pourquoi ils me regardent tous ?

Itachi : Parce qu'ils te connaissent tous .

Naruto : Comment ça ?

Itachi : Ta mère te l'a dit , ici vous êtes connu pour être les bons amis de mon père , et ... à ta naissance , ils étaient tous subjugués par ta beauté . Alors tu imagine maintenant , encore plus beau qu'avant .

Naruto : Arrête c'est embarrassant ...

Itachi se stoppa regarda Naruto avant de mettre une de ses main dans le cou du blond et de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser . Le blond était plus rouge qu'une tomate et Itachi riait .

Itachi : Est-ce moins embarrassant que ça ?hahaha...Allé on y va .

Il prit le blond par la main et partit avec lui , laissant les habitants le rouge aux joues . Quand ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison Itachi fit au blond :

Itachi : Voilà ta nouvelle maison à partir de maintenant . On vivra tout les deux ici ... Naruto , je voulais te parler d'une chose assez importante .

Naruto : mh ?

Itachi : pour être mon amant , on doit ... on doit au moins le faire une fois avant l'union qui a lieu dans deux jours .

Naruto : * plus rouge qu'une tomate * : Hm.

Itachi : Ca me rassure que tu ne sois pas contre ... Viens , on entre .

Il lui fit une visite rapide et lui dit de poser ses affaires dans la chambre . Itachi s'assit sur son lit et incita son blond à faire de même .

Itachi : il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dis . Ta mère le sait , elle n'a pas été choquée de l'apprendre alors j'espère que toi non plus tu le ne sera pas.

Naruto : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Itachi : Je ne suis pas ... un humain .

Naruto : ...Si tu parle de ça , c'est pas la peine , je sais ce que tu es . Quand tu m'a sauvé il y à 10 ans , j'ai bien vu tes crocs et tes yeux rouge sang . Tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose pour moi le fait que tu sois un vampire ?

Itachi : Non , je l'espère bien mais ... en fait , quand nos corps seront reliés ... Je vais devoir te mordre pour mettre ma marque sur ton cou .

Naruto : Ne t'inquiète pas de ça . Même si ça me fera mal , je supporterais pour toi .

Itachi l'embrassa , puis le fit doucement tomber sur le lit . Il était maintenant au dessus de Naruto et continuait de l'embrasser mais cette fois , il y mit la langue , ce qui ne laissa pas le blond indifférent . Il était rouge et avait l'air d'avoir chaud .  
Itachi lui enleva son tee-shirt , suivit du sien .

Naruto : Oh la vache ...

Itachi : Qu'y a t'il Naru ? T'es tout rouge .

Naruto : C'est de ta faute ... ah....

Itachi caressait le torse de Naruto . Il déposait des baisés un peu partout et titillait ses tétons avec ses dent . Il laissa les deux boules de chair pour aller un peu plus bas laissant une longue traînée salivaire avec sa langue . Naruto gémissait , ce qui incita Itachi à détacher le pantalon du blond . Il sourit en voyant l'érection à travers le boxer du plus jeune .

Itachi : hum... Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul dans cet état , ça me rassure ...

Naruto : Ahh...

Ce fut la seule réponse du blond . Itachi lui ôta son boxer et commença à titiller le gland de Naruto . Celui-ci gémissait le prénom de son futur amant . Le brun humidifia trois des doigt de sa main libre pour les introduire un à un dans l'étroit orifice de Naruto . Itachi cessa toute ses caresse et leva les jambes du blond pour les placer de chaque côté de ses épaules . Il se prépara à entrer en Naruto et lui dit d'un sourire qui se voulait pervers :

Itachi : Ne t'en fait pas , ça va te faire mal au début mais la douleur partira vite ...

Il s'enfonça doucement en lui et resta une bonne minutes immobile avant de commencer les vas et viens . Naruto n'avait même pas ressentit la moindre douleur , au contraire il avait plus ressentit un plaisir fou . Itachi allait de plus en plus profond jusqu'à toucher la prostate du blond , qui le fit presque crier son plaisir . le brun continuait ses vas et viens quand Naruto ouvrit la bouche .

Naruto : It...ah , hmm... Itachi , je vais ... aahhh ....... !

Itachi : Mh.. Naru , tu es si bon ...

Le blond venait à peine de jouir qu'une nouvelle érection vint remplacer la première . Itachi s'arrêta deux seconde pour mettre Naruto sur lui en position assise . Celui ci ne comprenant pas , Itachi s'exprima de façon perverse .

Itachi : bouge Naru ...

Naruto : ... Pourquoi c'est moi ...qui doit bouger ?

Itachi : Parce que je suis fatigué .

Naruto , toujours aussi rouge , commença à bouger de haut en bas tout en gémissant . Il essayait de touche le même point que celui qui l'avait fait crier . Itachi s'en amusait un peu et dit :

Itachi : Je sais ce que tu cherche Naru .

Naruto : Bah donne le moi alors ! .ahhhhh.....

Itachi fit basculer Naruto en dessous de lui et le pénétra profondément. Il toucha ce point à chaque coup de hanche . Naruto n'en pouvait plus.

Itachi : Naru ... Je viens...mh.. !

Naruto : Oui ... ahhhh ... Moi aussi ahhhhHH ! ! !

Les deux hommes jouirent ensemble et Itachi en profita pour mordre Naruto à ce moment là . Le blond laissa un autre gémissement sortir de ses lèvres pendant qu'Itachi lui buvait le sang .  
Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes .

Itachi : Voilà Naru , maintenant nous sommes unis pour toujours .

Naruto : Pour toujours ? Comment ça ? enfin moi je vais bien mourir à un moment ...

Itachi : Nan , impossible , plus maintenant puisque tu as ma marque dans ton cou . Je n'ai pas fais que boire ton sang .J'ai aussi mélanger le tien et le mien , donc maintenant tu sera à mes côté pour toujours .

Naruto : Je t'aime itachi .

Itachi : Moi aussi Naru ...

Itachi embrassa Naruto puis celui ci vint se coller au corps chaud d'Itachi pour sombré dans le sommeil . Le brun ne mit pas longtemps à lui aussi rejoindre ses rêve remplis d'une petite tête blonde .

* * *

Voila voila , j'espere que cette courte histoire vous à plu , Reviews please ?


End file.
